Drive
by JUJUChick16
Summary: Pure smut made on request by secretstranger69...Hermione and Minerva pairing. The song is Drive by Melissa Ferrick I have to say this is some of the best smut I think I have written. I can't really say anything about this story because it is just smut...and we all enjoy that! ENJOY! ;)


A/N: So it has been a while! But secretstranger69 made a request and I couldn't refuse so this story is for you! I hope you enjoy it! The song is Drive by Melissa Ferrick the song lyrics are in bold italics and trust me you have to listen to this song because it will only turn you on and you will thank me later if you put the song on repeat and listen as you read this story. Just a suggestion! I hope you love all of the smutty goodness! Here is the link to the song..

watch?v=OsG-eN96fVc

"Please…"The shudder came out from kiss swollen lips.

"What was that?" The older of the two asked.

"Please…dear Merlin please!" A smirk coming from the older woman, she loved when the other woman begged.

As nimble fingers touched sensitive flesh the other woman's fingers trembled, a head was thrown back and the back was arched. Holding on with a hand keeping the woman in place Minerva allowed her fingers and mouth to work just like the younger woman asked, the screams and moans breaking from the pouty lips caused a stirring down in Minerva but she fought it off. She wasn't done teasing, stretching the woman's legs further apart she allowed hips to rise up and press into her mouth.

The screaming broke out from the lips only brought another smirk from Minerva, that was the third orgasm of the night and she still had four hours left to go. She was going to rock the young woman's night and by that she means all night, she promised it and was going to stick to that promise. And did she when the alarm clock blared the final orgasm broke out, allowing the woman time to come down and relax she removed her hands and began to get ready.

Minerva entered her bathroom and began to wash up a grin placed permanently on her face; she counted a total of ten orgasms for the whole six hours they were together three of them were back to back. To say Minerva was sure of herself was an understatement, as she got of the shower and walked into her bedroom she saw that her companion was gone and in her place was a note.

_Minerva,_

_I am sorry for leaving but I have a class in an hour, and I didn't want to get into the shower and end up being late for my class. Thank you, for the night it was…amazing. See you later on today._

_Love,_

_H xo_

Later That Same Day…

Minerva sat in her office she was watching the time go by, her open office hours were almost up and she couldn't wait. As she finished her paperwork she began to pop any area of her body that would, sitting for long hours was stiff work. Checking the time again she had two hours left, and they could not go quick enough. Soon she turned towards the door as it opened to reveal the woman she had been up with all night, instantly she felt her mouth water. Hermione's hips swayed effortlessly, her robes clung in all of the right places.

Hermione rounded the desk and pushed Minerva's chair around so she was facing her, without hesitation Hermione undid her robe revealing a skin clinging little black dress. Her curves showed and the dress was so short that all Hermione had to do was bend over and she would be on full display, soon Minerva broke out of her reverie as Hermione hoped on top of the desk.

"I am going to do something for you." Hermione whispered into her ears, instantly Minerva perked up more. A flick of Hermione's wand caused a radio to appear, Hermione pushed the play button and the song began to play.

_**If you want this if you want this if you want this, you're gonna have to ask nicely please yeah if you want this you're gonna have to ask me you're gonna have to ask me**_

_**Whatever you want I'll give it to you I'll give it to you slowly 'till you're just begging me to hold you ya whatever you want whatever you want but you're gonna have to ask me**_

Minerva stared as Hermione stood up on her desk and began to move her hips and move in ways only Minerva had dreamed of, the dress road up further and further revealing black lace panties. Licking her lips Minerva forgot all about it being her office hours, all she wanted in that moment was to taste the woman who was dancing on her desk.

_**Your mouth waters stretched out on my bed your fingers are trembling and your heart is heavy and red and your head is bent back and your back is arched my hand is under there holding you up**_

_**I'll hold you up and drive you all night I'll hold you up and drive you baby 'till you feel the daylight I'll hold you up and drive you all night I'll hold you up and drive you 'till you feel the daylight that's right that's right**_

As Minerva listened to those lyrics she remembered what they had done only six hours ago, and Minerva couldn't contain herself as her hands began to grip her chair. Hermione saw this and began to slowly unzip the dress, the whole time moving her body causing Minerva to grip harder. The dress slowly slipped down Hermione's body; slowly it revealed the black, lace set that clung to her now sweat covered body.

The dress hit the desk, where Hermione stepped away from it and kicked it away. Turning around slowly Minerva swore Hermione was moving as if she belonged on a pole, not knowing where the young woman learned to dance like that she didn't care. All she wanted was the woman on her screaming out her name, as the next part of the song came on Hermione brought Minerva towards her and whispered the lyrics in her ear.

_**In the kitchen in the shower and in the back seat of my car I'll hold you up in your office preferably during business hours 'cause you know how I like it when there's people around and I know how you like it yeah I know how you like it I know how you like it when I tease you for hours**_

Shuddering Minerva swore she could of cum screaming right there, she felt thighs on both sides of hers. She felt the movement of Hermione's hips, lace pantie clad hips rubbed against her covered hips. She was dripping with want and Hermione wasn't done teasing, Minerva prayed to Merlin nobody walked in it would be difficult to explain how two female professors were having sex in her office during office hours. But she had to admit the thought that someone could walk in turned her on more.

_**Your mouth waters stretched out on my bed your fingers are trembling and your heart is heavy and red and your head is bent back and your back is arched and my hand is under there holding you up**_

_**I'll hold you up and drive you all night I'll hold you up and drive you baby 'till you feel the daylight I'll hold you up and drive you all night I'll hold you up and drive you 'till you feel the daylight oh and this has just begun**_

She felt her robes being removed and didn't fight it, she just let her head fall back and her eyes close. The lips on her neck and fingers touching her body sent tremors down her body; soon she felt something tying against her wrists. Opening her eyes quickly she noticed Hermione had tied her wrists to the chair, a smirk now on Hermione's face. Gulping Minerva didn't know what games Hermione was playing but she was more than willing to play.

Hermione's mouth and hands teased her breasts causing more panting and moaning and more thoughts to leave Minerva. As Minerva got used to feeling hands on her breasts she instantly stiffened as one of Hermione's hands slipped down to where she was dripping, biting her lip Minerva tried to fight not screaming out. She felt Hermione beginning to tease her, focusing on the music playing Minerva calmed herself down enough not to cum so soon.

_**Yeah this has just begun because we haven't even gotten started yet I haven't even I haven't even tied you up I haven't even turned you over this is where I want to live right here between your hips where all the love you hold and hide it's where it lives right here between your hips this is where I want to live it's where all the love you give exists**_

Before Minerva could say anything she felt herself hitting a bed, opening her eyes she took in her surroundings. Chuckling she noticed that Hermione had moved them from the office; before she could speak Hermione was on top of her claiming her mouth possessively.

"Merlin…please…"Minerva began to beg as Hermione's fingers kept teasing her down below.

"I'm sorry, Love. But you aren't begging enough for my tastes." The lust filled voice caused Minerva to become wetter, she didn't know that was possible but Hermione seemed to make the impossible become possible.

"Please…I beg you…please…" She became more persistent as the teasing kept up, just as Minerva was about to beg for more she felt two fingers drive deep inside her. Shaking from the feeling Minerva lost her words and could only vocalize with sounds what she was feelings, Hermione fingers deep inside her and her mouth teasing her were causing her body to burn up.

_**Your mouth waters stretched out on my bed your fingers are trembling and your heart is heavy and red your head is bent back your back is arched my hand is under there holding you up**_

As Hermione kept going Minerva began to pick up what Hermione was doing to her what she had done not eight hours ago, shuddering she almost chuckled remembering how good of a student Hermione had been. Always learning and at this moment Minerva thanked whatever being was out there that Hermione paid attention to everything. But she wasn't able to finished her thought as she felt Hermione stop and spread her legs further, she felt a hand slip down to her lower back and the other take ahold of her hair and bend her head back.

Soon she felt Hermione's naked hips grinding against hers; she could feel how wet Hermione was as they touched skin to skin. Afterwards, Minerva would tell you that this was the best sex she had ever had. Wrapping her arms around the smaller woman she began to move her hips against hers, her back arched further and further off the bed. Both women were surprised that Hermione was able to keep hold of the position, but ultimately the surprise left because Minerva knew Hermione was strong.

_**I'll hold you up and drive you all night I'll hold you up and drive you baby 'till you feel the daylight I'll hold you up and drive you all night I'll hold you up and drive you baby ''till you feel the daylight**_

Spasms rocked both of their bodies as they sped up their movements Minerva was becoming a moaning mess as she began to scream her release repeatedly.

"Oh…Merlin…yes…there…right there…"Minerva practically screamed as Hermione kept hitting the same spot over and over again, sweat glistened on both of them. Scratches began to reveal themselves on Hermione's back but she kept going, knowing Minerva was close Hermione bent Minerva's back more and angled her hips so she pressed more to her.

Minerva's head thrown itself back even further, as her hips kept thrusting towards Hermione's she lost count of how many times she had cum. She had lost track of time, she had forgotten the fact that she was being so vocal that someone walking passed her personal chambers that they could hear her screaming. It didn't matter; Hermione was doing all of the right things pressing all the right places she didn't give a damn any more.

Pillows were thrown to the floor, blankets and bed sheets with them. She was spread out on her bed with Hermione driving her further and further over the edge again and again, she felt it. She felt the heat welling up, she could feel Hermione's movements becoming more frenzied and she knew the younger woman was going to release with her.

_**That's right yeah that's right that's right that's right I'll hold you up that's right that's right I'll drive you all night**_

Hermione's hips grinded down with one final thrust that caused Minerva to scream out arching up further, Hermione screamed out as she felt Minerva arch up into her. Minerva fell onto the bed in a shuddering heap; her body continued twitching as after tremors rippled her body. Hermione was on top of her trying to catch her breath, the air smelled of sweat and sex that continued to send shivers down them. Once Hermione caught her breath she rolled off of Minerva but the two turned towards each other and held the other, when Minerva finally caught her breath she began to speak.

"You know that song said something about in the kitchen, the backseat of a car and the shower. I think that means we aren't done just yet." The sly smile on the older woman's mouth caused Hermione to shiver, the two met in a frenzied kiss. They were far from done; the two women got up and on wobbly feet went towards the bathroom. It had just begun, they were far from done.


End file.
